ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose (Bleach)
How Rose joined the Tourney Rōjūrō Otoribashi (鳳橋 楼十郎 Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō?), commonly referred to as Rose (ローズ Rōzu?), is previous captain of Squad Three prior to Kisuke's promotion to Captain. He is an effeminate man with long, wavy, blond hair and a bird's beak-like Hollow mask. He seems to be interested in music, as he speaks to Love about an artist's new single and has been seen playing or tuning a guitar on several occasions. Rose appears to be one of the calmer and perhaps wiser ones amongst the group, though he becomes irritated whenever Love spoils a manga's story for him. After the events at the Fake Karakura Town, Rose is allowed to return to Soul Society and restored to his captain status. But during the Wandenreich invasion, after being saved from Mask De Masculine by Renji and taken to be cared for by Isane, Rose is "murdered" by Gremmy Thoumeaux and then brought back as a zombie by Giselle Gewelle. Later, Mayuri Kurotsuchi takes him over and uses him to defend Soul Society. Rose's zanpakutō is named Kinshara (金沙羅?, lit. "Gold Shala"). His shikai transforms the blade into a long, plantlike whip with a flower at its tip. Prefaced as Kinshara Eleventh Sonata (金沙羅奏曲第十一番 Kinshara Sōkyoku Daijūichiban?), Kinshara's technique, Izayoi Bara (十六夜薔薇?, lit. "Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose"), causes this tip to discharge an explosion of energy. Kinshara's bankai, Kinshara Butōdan (金沙羅舞踏団?, lit. "Gold Shala Dancing Troupe"), summons several figures called the "Dancers of Death". His bankai allows Rose to use music to create the illusion of physical pain (burning, drowning, etc.) as long as his opponents hear the music. But bankai is useless against opponents who are deaf or have deafen themselves. After the fight with Aizen, Rose is instructed to takedown a bully who is spying on air force bases in Japan. To his surprise, it was a female named Mindy. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rose taps his zanpakuto sword Kinshara. After the announcer calls his name Rose turns his sword into a gold whip and lashes it as the camera zooms saying "Okay, shall we go?" Special Moves Thunder Toccata (Neutral) Rose shoots a ball of lightning at the opponent. Bladed Song (Side) Rose runs forward swinging his sword diagonally four times. Grand Tenor (Up) Rose does a somersault kick, then two slashes with his sword. Thundering Overture (Down) Rose makes serpentine lightning encircle him. Rampage Rhapsody (Hyper Smash) Rose sends a blast of lightning to his opponent. If he hits, he follows by doing five slashes, then thrusts his sword four times into the opponent, then two twirling slashes, then finishes with a jumping uppercut slash, and causes an explosion, blowing the opponent away. Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara (Final Smash) Rose turns his sword into a gold whip and lashes his opponent. If he hits, he applies his mask then uses the whip to latch onto the opponent. When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, Rose taps on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound travels up the length of the whip to the flower tip, and creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave, and blows the opponent off. Victory Animations #Rose swings his sword around him then lunges forward saying "Too perfect." #Rose holds his sword near his face, then turns it into its whip form then says "How sad for it to be over." #Rose does two flipping kicks, then crouches and sweeps his sword, then taps his sword like a piano saying "Your song is done I'm afraid." On-Screen Appearance Rose flips to his point, and readies Kinshara then brushes his hair saying "I've got a little tune to share with you." Trivia *Rose's rival is a Malibu University bully and Mandy's cousin, Mindy, while his second rival is Metagross. *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi shares his English voice actor with Nobunaga Oda, Rufus, Issun, Super Battle Droid, J, Juda, Judgement, Spandam, Rubber Soul, Zelos Wilder, Microchip, Black Jewel and Magmar. *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi shares his French voice actor with Nnoitra Gilga, Momotaro Tsurugi, Amiba, Shingen Takeda and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi shares his German voice actor with Hawkman, Sandshrew, Wally Walrus, Yahiko Myojin, Moley, Big Ears and Jhun Hoon. *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Yunfei, Boufallant, Kevin Rian and Triborg. *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Thouzer, Anubis Khan, Shinnok, Black Tom Cassidy, Ikkaku Madarame, Kokuto, Nnoitra Gilga, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Dr. Eggman, Jecht, jushiro Ukitake, Lord Raptor, Cornell, Tambourine, Hisoka Murow and Izuru Kira. Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters